


Season 7

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letter, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 4





	Season 7

Dear Bobby,

You were the father had always wanted, but never deserved. You, not John, was the one to help mold me into the man I am today. Without you, Sam and I would be lost in this world. Even now, this letter can only hope to make up for all you’ve done for me.

Dean Winchester, writing a letter you’ll never see


End file.
